Sick nap
by Bleenow
Summary: Blake got "sick" and Yang can't stop worrying about her. Short and fluffy story.


Yang was taping the wood with her index finger, nervous, making bothering sounds that were disturbing her princess teammate.

"Can you please, stop a little, Yang?"

Yang looked at her friend and stopped herself. She didn't noticed what she was doing.

"Sorry."

It seems the room was in peace now. Ruby was sparring outside, Weiss now, without any sound disturbing her mind, was properly studying, and Yang was… Just there. Sat on her bed and staring at the empty wall doing nothing.  
>She couldn't help but thinking in her girlfriend's physical condition. That morning, the pairing was doing their best at studying, but after a few hours, Blake started to feel sick. She told Yang that it wasn't a big deal, just a simple not-so-serious-please-don't-make-a-fuss headache, and after that, she decided to go to the nursery, take a medicine to calm her pain, and be right back soon.<p>

That "soon" took Blake 36 minutes and 18 seconds until now. Yang was still counting, and worried.

"Yang, can you, please, stop?" the heiress sighed, "I mean, stop again."

The blonde was doing the same sounds again, tapping her headboard, unconsciously.  
>Tired of waiting and not wanting to disturb, even more, her roommate, she got off of the bed and stood up.<p>

"Sorry, Weiss, I'm going!"

Yang could swear that the princess half-smiled a little before she left the room to meet her girlfriend.

In less than a whisper, Yang was in front of the nursery's door, holding her hand in the air, trying to knock quietly. She got no response when she did it twice, so, despite of it, she decided to go in.  
>Yang loved the scene she saw.<p>

Blake, stretched in one of the small beds the room had, was deeply sleeping. Her adorable face and how her body did ups and downs with every breath she took, made Yang's heart go insane. The blonde stepped forward, slowly, trying to don't make a sound, until she was in front of her girlfriend.  
>Getting on her knees, she leaned her arms over the bed and stared at Blake, who looked deeply slept. A small smile appeared in Yang's face.<p>

"I'm glad you're resting properly."

Seeing the faunus there, sleeping peacefully, she felt the urge to stop the time and adore her forever. Attracted to that girl, the blonde took a brunette lock between her slender fingers, caressing it softly. Before she could notice it, she was already stroking her hair.

Being carried away by the lovely feeling inside the blonde, she, accidentally, also stroke her partner's faunus ears. In response, Blake let out a quiet purr, which made Yang stop her hand and move it back to the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I should let you sleep now, huh?"

As slowly as Yang could, she leaned forward, approaching to her girlfriend's face. When she could almost touch Blake's warm, just a few inches away, she felt her own cheeks turning red. The blonde loved the reactions that girl had on her.  
>Soon, Yang felt a smooth skin against her lips and kissed that place, keeping for a few moments her mouth there, quiet, enjoying the essence of the faunus.<p>

"I love you, Blakey."

When she was done, the brawler let brunette's cheek free and got up. The blonde decided to let the faunus sleeping, peacefully recovering herself. She took the first steps to approach to the door, but she heard a quiet whisper that forced her to stay there.

"Yang."

The blonde turned back to meet a pair of sleepy and drowsy eyes looking at her.

"You surprised me, kitty! Were you awake all this time?" The blonde asked, surprised, walking towards her again.

Blake just nodded, which provoked Yang to smile. She knew her girlfriend had heard everything she said, and did, to her.

"You've worried me."

"I'm sorry, Yang, I just came here to take the medicine, but the nurse said I should just rest and after that, she left, and I couldn't let you know I was-"

"Hey, it's okay, Blakey." Yang interrupted, "as long as you're better now."

The faunus half-smile, noticing the worry and relief in Yang's tone. She really care about her.

"I am."

The brawler widened her smile and Blake felt her heart warm. She felt the luckiest girl in the world, for having someone as Yang as her partner.

Slowly, the brunette caught Yang's fingers between their own and started playing with them, sending something similar to electricity over the blonde's body. It was purely love.

"I'm really sorry, Yang."

"I told you it's okay, didn't I?"

Lifting up their entwined hands, Yang brought them to her mouth, leaving a small kiss over Blake's skin.

"Should we get back, now?"

"Sure."

Lifting her body from the bed, having Yang as a supporter, Blake was able to get up.

"Yang, about what you were telling me before…"

The blonde started to think about all the things she said minutes ago, but it wasn't necessary to come up with one specific phrase, since Blake solved her doubt.

"You said you loved me."

She knew what her girlfriend was going to answer, so she was faster and made their lips met in a quick but soft kiss. Yang couldn't help herself anymore.

Blake, dazzled by that move, smiled. Even so, that wasn't enough. The faunus wanted to say it out loud and let Yang hear her feelings were reciprocated, once again. So she did it.

"I love you too, Yang."


End file.
